wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Naxxramas
thumb|Naxxramasthumb|All sorts of new undead monstrosities roam the halls of Naxxramas... ---- Floating above the Plaguelands, the necropolis known as Naxxramas serves as the seat of one of the Lich King's most powerful officers, the dreaded lich Kel'Thuzad. Horrors of the past and new terrors yet to be unleashed are gathering inside the necropolis as the Lich King's servants prepare their assault. Soon the Scourge will march again... ---- =General= *'Level:' 60+ *'# of Players:' 40 *'Location:' Raid instance located above the Plaguewood in Eastern Plaguelands (Loc: 40,26) *'Abbreviation:' Naxx *'Released:' Added in Patch 1.11 ---- History An ancient Nerubian ziggurat, Naxxramas was torn free from the ground by agents of the Lich King to serve as Kel'Thuzad's base of operations as he spread the plague throughout Lordaeron. Due to Kel'Thuzad fighting a war against: * Kil'jaeden and the Burning Legion, who still seek revenge for the Lich King's treachery, * the Scarlet Crusade and their demon puppet-masters, * the Argent Dawn, * the Forsaken, who are stealing ghouls to transform into independent, sentient soldiers, and * the humans of the Alliance intent on avenging the dead of Lordaeron. ... as well as constant incursions of adventurers from every race and nation into the Scourge-controlled Plaguelands on a daily basis, his forces have been severely taxed to maintain the security of his necropolis. But soon the gates of Naxxramas will open, and Kel'Thuzad's new forces will be poised to sweep away all opposition to the Scourge. Road to Damnation Blizzard has posted a short backstory for Naxxramas on the official site: Road to Damnation = Gaining Entry = To enter Naxxramas, you must become attuned (which you do through the Argent Dawn) and then enter a teleporting spire in the Eastern Plaguelands. Although there is a green raid entrance deep inside Stratholme, it is blocked off by a gate. The requirements for attuning to Naxxramas will depend on your reputation with the Argent Dawn: Nax. attunement information resources: WorldofRaids What About PP Curse gaming =Resistances= According to the information from the PTR (public test realm), the beginning parts of 3 of the 4 wings (Plague, Spider, and Abomination) are in fact rich in nature damage. This is good news for players who built up their nature resistance gear in Ahn'Qiraj. Players will very likely need a lot of frost resistance to fight the final bosses in Naxxramas. Kel'Thuzad is a lich, and all liches use a lot of powerful frost spells. One boss in particular, a frostwyrm called Sapphiron, is confirmed to be frost-based. Frost resistance gear has proven to be rather scarce thus far, so it will be difficult to gear up for these fights. Luckily, the Argent Dawn has made available several armor patterns that provide considerable frost resistance. Shadow should be the third major resistance required. Scourge Death Knights and Necromancers use powerful shadow magic, and it is likely that Kel'Thuzad will have shadow spells as well. Shadow resist gear can be found scattered throughout various instances, so this shouldn't be a problem. Certain bosses encounters need some fire resistance, like Grand Widow Faerlina and The Four Horsemen. = Dungeon Information = thumb|The Necropolis model (that will apparently be visible from the Plaguelands) has been in the game files for several months now. thumb|Naxxramas map with bosses locations. thumb|Naxxramas map with yards distance 10-100, released under GPL. Structure Naxxramas is structured like a giant wheel. Players enter at the centre of the Necropolis, and then choose 1 of 4 wings to progress through: * Spider Wing - This wing is likely nature resistance intensive, filled with nasty spider poisons. Players will, of course, deal with loads of spiders, as well as crypt fiends. The final boss is Maexxna, the giant spider. * Abomination Wing - This wing is filled with abominations, of course. It is likely to be the most physically intensive wings, as abominations are known to hit rather hard. The slimes there deal heavy nature damage too. The final boss is the Frankenstein-esque Thaddius. * Plague Wing - This wing is likely nature resistance intensive, as players will have to deal with various diseases. Creatures known to populate this wing include bats, gargoyles, bog beasts, slimes, and ghouls. The final boss is Loatheb, some sort of fungal monster. * Death Knight Wing - This wing is loaded with Death Knights, known for their combination of powerful shadow magic and raw melee skills. The final bosses are the Four Horsemen. One of the Four Horsemen is Highlord Mograine, who has an important role in the Ashbringer quest, which should be obtainable after you acquire the Corrupted Ashbringer from Mograine. Once the final bosses of the four wings are defeated, players will gain access to the final "wing" of Naxxramas, in which they will encounter the frost wyrm Sapphiron, and the lich Kel'Thuzad. Progress From the recent information discovered, each boss will drop different quest items for Tier 3 sets (you can see it in the boss section below). Based on the importance of each piece of the armors, seems from easiest to hardest should be: Spider Wing < Abomination Wing < Plague Wing < Deathknight Wing. On the wall of each boss chamber and various places are some Frozen Rune objects, which requires a Word of Thawing (a tradeable drop from trash mobs) to defrost. Defrosting a Frozen Rune yields a number ((~6) of tradeable blue "Frozen Rune" items that are used in crafting frost resistance gear. Frozen Runes are also consumables, behaving like Greater Fire Protection potions (1500-2500 fire damage absorbed for 1 hour). Due to the high quality and projected need as reagents for the craftable Frost Resist recipes, it is not advisable to use these runes as consumables. You have to beat the last boss in each wing to progress. Once you beat all four wings, you get a chance to fight Sapphiron. After you beat Sapphiron you may challenge Kel'Thuzhad. Map * A map from BlizzCon how Naxxramas looks like: Necropolis Naxxramas instance * Map of Abomination Wing: Here * Map of Plague Wing: Here * Map of Deathknight Wing: Here * Map of Spider Wing: Here * Map of Frostwyrm Lair: Here * Map for Atlas: Here * Large size map: Here * Tactical map (large): Here (.png) * Tactical map (huge): Here (.tif) * Map for Sapphiron and Kel'Thuzad: Here = Encounters = Bosses Below is the full list of bosses (in parentheses are the Tier 3 armor part the boss drops quest item for). There are fifteen boss encounters in Naxxramas. Currently, twelve have been reported killed. The Abomination Wing, Spider Wing, and Plague Wing have been cleared; the end bosses in the Deathknight Wing (the Four Horsemen) has not been killed. Nor, of course, have either of the final bosses (Sapphiron and Kel'Thuzad). Worldwide guild-by-guild progress is tracked by the World of Raids web site. It is possible that Sapphiron and Kel'Thuzad will require a good deal of "wing farming" for success, but little is known. The easiest wing is the Spider Wing. The first boss in the Deathknight Wing (Razuvious) the Plague Wing (Noth, Heigan) are on a similar level of difficulty. The most difficult bosses, in order of rising difficulty, are Thaddius, Gothik the Harvester, Loatheb, and The Four Horsemen. (Thus, the wings below are listed in rising order of difficulty to fully clear.) * Spider Wing (Map) ** Anub'Rekhan (Wrists) ** Grand Widow Faerlina (Wrists) ** Maexxna (Hands x2) * Abomination Wing (Map) ** Patchwerk (Shoulders) ** Grobbulus (Shoulders) ** Gluth (Shoulders/Belt/Wrists/Feet) ** Thaddius (Head x2) *** Feugen (Sub-Boss) *** Stalagg (Sub-Boss) * Plague Wing (Map) ** Noth The Plaguebringer (Belt) ** Heigan the Unclean (Belt) ** Loatheb (Leggings x2) * Deathknight Wing (Map) ** Instructor Razuvious (Feet) ** Gothik the Harvester (Feet) ** The Four Horsemen: (Chest x2) *** Highlord Mograine *** Thane Korthazz *** Lady Blaumeux *** Sir Zeliek * Frostwyrm Lair (Map) ** Sapphiron (Drops materials for AD shoulder enchantings) * 'Kel'Thuzad Chamber ** Kel'Thuzad ''(Ring x2) Monsters Abomination Wing Map * Bile Retcher * Embalming Slime * Living Monstrosity * Mad Scientist * Patchwork Golem * Sewage Slime * Stitched Spewer * Surgical Assistant * Sludge Beltcher Deathknight Wing Map * Bony Construct * Dark Touched Warrior * Death Lord * Deathknight * Deathknight Captain * Deathknight Cavalier * Doom Touched Warrior * Necro Knight * Risen Deathknight * Shade of Naxxramas * Skeletal Smith * Skeletal Steed * Unholy "Weapon" Plague Wing Map * Frenzied Bat * Infectious Ghoul * Plague Slime * Stoneskin Gargoyle * Mutated Grub * Plague Beast * Plagued Bat * Plagued Gargoyle * Eye Stalk Spider Wing Map *Carrion Spinner *Crypt Stalker *Dread Creeper *Infectious Skitterer *Naxxramas Acolyte *Naxxramas Cultist *Necro Stalker *Tomb Horror *Venom Stalker = Loot = Naxxramas loot includes the Tier 3 raid set. Details see here Naxxramas Loot Category:Zone:Eastern Plaguelands Category:Instances Category:Added content